Head mounted displays (HMD) and Virtual retinal displays (VRD) may offer very high resolution immersive 3D stereoscopic views of virtual reality environments and 3D games. Commonly used HMDs however do not offer equally immersive, multi-positional 3D audio experiences that are tied to and influenced by the positional nature of the HMD within the virtual reality environment or 3D game. Thus, there may be a need to provide HMDs and VRDs with improved audio experience.